Central Thanalan
300px|right '''Central Thanalan' (中央ザナラーン, Chuuou Thanalan en japonés) es una zona de Final Fantasy XIV perteneciente a la región de Thanalan. Sirve como una de las zonas iniciales para los jugadores que empiezan su aventura en Ul'dah. Al sur conecta con las dos avenidas principales de Ul'dah y con Southern Thanalan; al este con Eastern Thanalan; al oeste con Western Thanalan; y al norte con Northern Thanalan. Climas Central Thanalan puede presentar cualquiera de los siguientes climas: * Clear Skies * Fair Skies * Fog * Overcast * Dust Storms Áreas de interés Black Brush El área de Black Brush ocupa toda la zona centro-norte de Central Thanalan, siendo atravesada por el río Soot Creek. Es la zona más poblada del mapa, contando con el asentamiento de la estación de Black Brush en su núcleo, principal parada de Central Thanalan. Además del refugio Lost Hope al norte, y del campamento qiqirn Rat's Nest al oeste. Black Brush Station 220px|right El único asentamiento de la zona, situado algo superior al centro del mapa. La estación de Black Brush cuenta con dos mercaderes, un custodio de chocobo, un cartero moguri, y la única eterita de la zona. The Coffer & Coffin Una pequeña cantina a poca distancia al sur de la estación Black Brush, cuenta con una mercader. Roger es un jugador de Triple Triad de fuerza 15, puede soltar las cartas de Morbol (★) y Pudding (★). The Bonfire 220px|right Un pequeño enclave situado al norte del mapa encabezado por el duende Mutamix Bubblypots y sus seguidores, los principales investigadores de Materia. El área destaca por ser el único lugar donde poder transmutar Materia. Hablando con Mutamix, los jugadores pueden fusionar 5 Materias en una, aunque el proceso es totalmente aleatorio, pudiendo obtener una Materia mejor o peor. F'hobhas es una jugadora de Triple Triad de fuerza 16, puede soltar la carta de Mutamix Bubblypots (★★). Hellsbrood Holes Un territorio seco al noroeste de la estación Black Brush donde se hallan los enormes nidos donde habitan gigantescas hormigas que suponen problemas en las cercanías. Tras la Calamidad, la zona presenta una entrada a la mazmorra Cutter's Cry. Spineless Basin El área de Spineless Basin (conocida como Cactus Basin en 1.0) ocupa toda la zona sur de Central Thanalan. Antaño una zona poblada por multitud de cactilios, la Calamidad provocó la masiva desaparición tanto de estos como de la mayor parte de la flora. Aquí se encuentran las entradas principales a la ciudad de Ul'dah, y la ruta hacia Southern Thanalan. The Clutch 220px|right The Clutch es el área situada al este de Black Brush, llamado así por el gran lago que se halla en esta zona. Su camino principal conduce a Eastern Thanalan. Instancias * 30px Hero on the Halfshell - Nivel 15 * 30px Cutter's Cry - Nivel 38 Recolección * 30px Punto efímero (25-15) 7:00 a.m. - (Ranuras 1, 6, 7, 8) * 30px Upper Soot Creek (23-18) - Agua dulce * 30px Lower Soot Creek (16-23) - Agua dulce * 30px The Clutch (29-21) - Agua dulce * 30px The Unholy Heir (27-19) - Agua dulce Vistas * 017 - The Ruins of Sil'dih (15-22) 08:00 ~ 12:00 Gesto: /lookout * 053 - Black Brush Station (21-17) 18:00 ~ 05:00 Gesto: /lookout * 054 - Gate of Nald (18-26) 12:00 ~ 17:00 Gesto: /sit Cacerías de élite FATEs Enemigos * Like an Eft out of Water (21-23) - Nivel 5 ::Atraídos por el suntuoso aroma de la carne asada y el vino caliente, los efts se han arrastrado desde los lodosos terrenos de su hábitat natural para comer en las hogueras cercanas. Mata a unos pocos y los amables cocineros asarán unos pocos para sus hijos hambrientos. * Survivor Rats (18-20) - Nivel 6 ::Una banda de bandidos qiqirn ha abandonado su campamento en busca de presas frescas, y los Brass Blades están preparados para que los esfuerzos de los hombres bestia terminen en fracaso. Toda ayuda proporcionada por los aventureros será anotada y debidamente recompensada. * Big Time (15-22) - Nivel 7 ::El miedo a ser picoteados por sledgehammers está evitando que los mineros entreguen sus hallazgos a los ensayadores en Ul'dah. Los Brass Blades buscan ayuda para limpiar el Royal Allagan Starway de todas y cada una de las amenazas. * For the Queen (19-15) - Nivel 9 ::Las gigantescas hormigas centinela están en marcha, probablemente en busca de niños lalafell para capturarlos y llevarlos a su reina. Mata a las viles criaturas antes de que perciban el aroma de un dulce bocado inocente. * Orobon Part Two The Spawning (29-20) - Nivel 14 ::Un pobre niño cuyo padre fue devorado por un orobón (sí, un orobón) ha jurado una sangrienta venganza contra la temible criatura que lo convirtió en un huérfano hambriento. Si bien eso no traerá de vuelta a su padre, la matanza indiscriminada de un orobón cualquiera puede ayudar a restaurar el brillo en los ojos del niño. Jefes * Something to Prove (21-23) - Nivel 5 ::Desde que se le negó la entrada a los gremios de pugilistas, gladiadores, lanceros, merodeadores y arqueros, Grishild, la "no buena" ha decidido desafiar a todo rival en duelos, con la esperanza de demostrar que sus detractores están equivocados. O tal vez ella es simplemente una masoquista. * A Warm Welcome (18-23) - Nivel 7 ::Descendiendo desde Coerthas en busca de piedras cálidas, un saltimbanqui conocido en el norte como Spitfire está aterrorizando a los pueblerinos locales y atesorando preciosos minerales y gemas destinados para su venta al gremio de orfebres. Dale unas buenas bofetadas a la astuta criatura y envíalo de regreso a casa. * Cracked (17-19) - Nivel 9 ::Como sugiere su llamativo apodo, el famoso bandido qiqirn Babaroon Halfshell prefiere su presa dura por fuera y jugosa por dentro, algo para tener en cuenta cuando te tenga en una olla de hierro hirviendo sobre una hoguera. Ahora ponte manos a la obra antes de que tenga hambre. * Leaving the Nest (17-15) - Nivel 12 ::El comandante del hormiguero, una hormiga gigante de Hellsbrood Holes, ha salido de nuevo a cazar. Se requieren voluntarios para aniquilar a la violenta criatura. * Cold-blooded (28-19) - Nivel 14 ::Un terrible monstruo conocido como Vodyanoi que vive en los pantanos bajo Unholy Heir ha sido visto arrastrando a sus víctimas al agua, donde se acuesta sobre ellas hasta que se asfixian. Uno pensaría que la criatura luego se come a su presa, pero ese no es el caso, ya que los cadáveres se quedan flotando en las pantanos hasta que son devorados por los chacales y los cuervos carroñeros. ¿Podría ser que Vodyanoi mata simplemente por placer? Defensas * Wrecked Rats (19-20) - Nivel 7 ::Los qiqirn de ojos de gallo que deseaban la entrada a la cantina Coffer & Coffin no se han tomado bien las noticias y están causando problemas al hombre que fue contratado para evitar que personajes como estos causen problemas. Echa una mano al pobre muchacho para ayudar a los hombres bestia a desembriagarse. Objetos * Let them Eat Cactus (23-16) - Nivel 5 ::Atemorizada de que las almas desplazadas que viven en los barrios marginales bajo los altos muros de Ul'dah se vean obligadas a comer colas de rata y patas de coblyn para sobrevivir, la sultana ha ordenado a sus súbditos que obtengan hojas de cactus comestibles y las distribuyan a las masas hambrientas. * A Few Arrows Short of a Quiver (23-20) - Nivel 11 ::La casa de verano de Eolande Quiveron, ex-miembra del Sindicato antes de perder trágicamente la vida en la Calamidad, ha sido ocupada por una banda de ladrones, de los que uno incluso afirma ser en realidad heredero de la noble dama. Se rumorea que los bandidos usan la deteriorada mansión para ocultar su botín, y un comerciante está buscando ayuda para recuperar sus bienes robados. Temas musicales Central Thanalan tiene dos temas que suenan dependiendo del momento del día en el juego. To The Sun es el tema que suena durante el día, y Fleeting Rays es el que suena durante la noche. Al entrar en un asentamiento, suena el tema The Gift Of Life. en:Central Thanalan Categoría:Lugares de Final Fantasy XIV